The 13 Loves
by NewYorkGirl13
Summary: This is a short 13 chapter story about the characters in the 13 treasures books by Michelle Harrison they are like the coolest books ever. Yet they have no fandom yet.
1. Rowan and Sparrow

**This is my first fan fiction ever, so please don't be too mean. This is my idea on how some of the characters from The 13 Treasures Trilogy, by Michelle Harrison, might have started a relationship together. The 13 Treasures books are my favourite series ever and there are zero fan fictions or art, so I thought I'd start it off.**

Rowan was leaning on the wooden fence that stood around the chicken coop outside Elvesdon manor. She watched as the chickens clucked and ate the seeds she threw for them. She wasn't really watching though, she was thinking about the very strange few years she'd had. Suki going insane and trying to kill everyone, and succeeding in some awful cases, Eldritch trying to kill her and Sparrow, _her _Sparrow. _Stop it_, _Red._ She mentally slapped herself. _You don't like Sparrow anymore than a friend._

Just as Rowan thought this two strong hands wrapped themselves around her thin waist, making her jump.

"Boo!"She turned around, only to see two deep blue eyes and a chipped tooth smile.

"Sparrow," she said relieved, "you scared me!" Rowan playfully hitting him over the head.

"Ow! That really hurt, Red!" Sparrow said laughing. He broke off when he realised that his hands were still around her waist, he quickly removed them and stuffed them in his jean pockets.

"So..."he said a little awkwardly now.

"So?"Rowan questioned.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"He asked.

"Why?" she said with a questioning look.

"Because I'm bored, and Fabian and Tanya are busy "researching" fairies in his room." He air quoted the word "researching" because everyone knew they were most probably arguing about who knew most about faeries or something else not really important. There was so much sexual tension between those two it was almost laughable. Tanya and Fabian had been arguing like this ever since Tanya's 16th birthday. Which was more than a year ago. It was cute at first, but now it's just annoying how much time they spent bickering.

"So why don't you watch those Harry Potter movies again, you've watched them about a thousand times each! What's the harm of watching them one more time?" Rowan said.

"Because..."He began to say.

"Because?" Rowan asked.

"Because I want to go for a walk." Sparrow snapped back.

"Okay, okay," Rowan giggled, while putting her hands up defensively, "I'll go on a walk with you."

"Thanks." He muttered smiling, "I really feel like I need to talk to somebody."

"What's the matter?" Rowan asked, a little worried now.

"Well, there's this girl..." He began, but then snapped in the distance. Rain started to fall heavily. Sparrow grabbed Rowan's hand and started to run towards the manor, dragging Rowan behind him. Rowan was glad the rain was so heavy that it hid the bright blush creeping on her cheeks.

**So there's the 1****st**** chapter. I know it's short but it's my first fan fiction. I'm planning to write a few more chapters. The next is going to be about Tanya and Fabian. Hope you enjoyed it. Byexx **


	2. Tanya and Fabian

**Hi again! Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. And I am really sorry about that. If you you've already read the first chapter and it say Tanya and Fabian were together, well, I've edited it. So now they aren't together. I suggest you go back and re read it if that's the case. So here's the second chapter and I hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not own The 13 Treasures or any of Characters. They are all Michelle Harrison's.**

****" Fabian, if you say faeries are they same as vampires with wings one more time, I swear to god I'll go get a fairy to bite your neck!" Tanya screamed at her friend.

" That doesn't even make any sense! It just proves that my point is correct!" Fabian argued back. "And it is correct, Wikipedia says so." He added triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest, a shockingly handsome smirk plastered on his face.

" News Flash, Fabian! I _can_ see faeries. I doubt that the idiot who wrote that on Wikipedia can actually see fairies too."

" You don't know that. He could be an actual faerie for all you know."

" Yes, 'cause all the faeries we know can't wait to tell the world more about them." Tanya sneered sarcastically.

" Fine, I'm going to ask Rowan. She'll agree with me." Fabian declared.

" do that. But I bet she'll agree with me."

Then they just stood there in silence. Suddenly Tanya made a dash for the door. Fabian quickly followed. They ran down the long hallway, pushing each other.

" God, slow down, Tanya. You could be a vampire, the speed you're going." gasped Fabian.

" No way, I'm going to get to Rowan first." Tanya laughed

" You wanna bet."

" Wha-" Tanya's words were cut of as Fabian rugby tackled her to the ground. Her head hit against the floor with a loud thump and Fabian landed right on top of her hold her wrists above her head. She wriggled beneath him and couldn't help to think how wrong this might look if any one walked past them right now. They'd landed quite close to the grandfather clock full of faeries, Tanya could hear their sinister laughter echoing from inside. An apple red blush crept onto her cheeks. _God, this must look so wrong._

__" Fabian Forrester, if you don't get of me this minute I-I," Tanya words caught in the back of her throat. She hadn't notice how close Fabian's face was to her or how hot he had become lately. _Puberty is doing good for him,_ Tanya quickly shook that from her head. She couldn't think about Fabian in _that _way it was just so... weird.

" You'll do what?" He smirked, bringing Tanya out of her thoughts.

" I'll-" Once again Tanya cut off, this time not by Fabian but by a gruff cough from behind them. Both teens looked up to see a disproving Warwick and a smiling, very pregnant Rose. Fabian quickly clambered off his friend and Tanya quickly followed.

" We fell," Fabian muttered to his father.

" Whatever you say, son," Warwick replied, rolling his eyes. Fabian blushed and scratched the back of his head, only just realizing his plan to tackle Tanya probably wasn't the best, and had left him in an extremely awkward situation.

"I've got some homework to do," Fabian muttered and quickly walked back to his room. Warwick laughed and carried on walking.

But as Rose walked past Tanya she whispered in her ear, " Fabian's gotten awfully handsome, don't you think?"

Tanya just looked expressionless at Rose. She just smiled and hurried to catch up with her fiancee. Once she did she took Warwick's hand in her own and held it tight.

This little act affection made Tanya smile. She couldn't wait for the day she had what they had.

**Well, I had lots of fun writing this chapter. It turned out completely different from what I had originally planned on. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a comment and let me know. :D**


	3. A Kiss

**Hi again! It's time for the 3rd chapter. I'm really stuck for ideas at the moment so if anyone has an idea they want to see in this story just message me. Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the characters they belong to the amazing mind of Michelle Harrison.**

The cold October rain fell down in bucket loads. Sparrow and Rowan finally reached the manor but it was to late, they were both soaked through to the bone. Sparrow let go of Rowan's hand to go look for some sort of towel in any of the kitchen drawers. Rowan just stood and watched him do so. She wondered what he was about to say outside before the rain interrupted. Something about girl. It had been three years since Sparrow had moved to Tickey End and gotten a job. They were both eighteen now and Rowan was leaving for University in a few months time. Time had gone by so quickly. It only felt like yesterday that Sparrow and her were sitting in a London library without anywhere to call home. Everything was so much more confusing and unreal back then. Now life was almost normal.

Sparrow handed her a tea towel and she used to dry of her hair. Sparrow had his own towel and used it to dry himself o too. His hair was messy wet mane that stuck up in all directions and his clothes were dripping wet.

"We better get changed before we catch a cold." Rowan said,"I'm sure Fabian will let you borrow some of his clothes, if you want?"

"Yeah, that sounds great thanks." Sparrow replied.

"No problem, I'll just run upstairs and get them and you can make us some tea."

Rowan sprinted up the long wooden staircase and started walking down the hall towards Fabian's room. But she was halted by a disgruntled looking Tanya leaning against the wall lost in her own thoughts.

"Tanya, you okay?" Rowan asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Tanya asked startled out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you were okay. You look like you're in a world of your own."

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."Tanya muttered as she pushed herself up from the wall and walked passed Rowan and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Rowan watched shocked. Tanya had never been so cold towards her before. Sure, they got into arguments sometimes but never anything big and Tanya had never been the silent type. She always spoke her mind. Tanya was distracted and Rowan couldn't think why.

Rowan decided she'd talk to Tanya later about it, but for now she needed to get some dry clothes for the soaking wet Sparrow who was waiting in the kitchen. She walked further down the hallway until she reached Fabian's door. She knocked a couple of times before opening the door. Fabian was sitting on his bed reading one of his many books. He didn't bother looking up when Rowan came in and sat at the end of his bed, he just gave a short hello and then carried on reading.

"Hello soon-to-be little brother, do you think you can put down that book for five minutes so I can talk to you?" Rowan said.

Fabian put down his book and looked blankly at Rowan waiting for her to start talking.

"Gee Fabian, try to look a bit more enthusiastic." Rowan sighed.

"Sorry, my mind's been all over the place lately."

"That makes you and Tanya then." At the mention of Tanya, Fabian's jaw tightened. Something was going on between those two and Rowan was going to make it her mission to find out what.

"So what was it that you wanted?" Fabian asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, do you have some clothes Sparrow could wear?"

"Why?" Fabian asked, rising his eyebrows and a devilish smirk spreading across his face. Rowan hit him over the head,"OW! That hurt," Fabian complained.

"Do you have some clothes he can borrow or not?"

Fabian got up from his bed and searched through his drawers and finally grabbed a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Are these okay?" He said handing them to Rowan.

"These are great, thank you Fabian."

"You're welcome. Did Florence say what we're having for dinner?"

"No, it's 2pm. What is it with you and food?"Rowan laughed.

"What can I say? We're soul-mates." He replied sighing dramatically.

"See ya later," Rowan waved goodbye.

"Bye Row," Fabian said as she left his room and he went back to reading his book.

Rowan quickly ran into her own room and changed out of her wet clothes. She threw on some black yoga pants and old grey jumper. _Sparrow must be freezing by now, _she thought to herself. She put her soaked hair in a messy bun as she ran down the stairs with the clothes Fabian gave her in her hands. But once she reached the kitchen she froze. Standing against the kitchen counter, sipping tea out of a mug was Sparrow. But that wasn't what stopped Rowan. Sparrow was standing there wearing no shirt. He had always been skinny but since he'd gotten a job and a place to live he'd started gaining a bit of weight. It made him look healthier but he got a bit paranoid and thought he was getting fat so he started working out like crazy leaving him a handsomely toned body.

Rowan stood there watching him look out the window for about a minute before he turned around and realized she was standing there.

"Oh, hi Rowan," He said surprised,"Sorry," he gestured to his bare chest,"I was getting really cold."

"It's fine," Rowan coughed as the words got stuck in her throat. She gave him the clothes and turned away has he threw the t shirt over his head and tuck of his wet jeans and put on the comfy sweats.

"You can turn around now," He said. Rowan turned and expected him to be on the other side of the room but he had been standing right behind her. "I made you some tea but it's probably cold by now." He said not moving.

Rowan felt like she'd turned to stone. She hated feeling this vulnerable, she only felt that way around him. He knew more about her then anyone else did.

She loved him.

She had admitted that to herself years ago. But she hadn't admitted to herself that she was _in _love with him. 

They were both standing extremely close to each-other, Rowan could feel his warm breath against her face. All she had to do was lean a little bit closer towards him and then they would be kissing. But she couldn't move. Not an inch.

Sparrow's hand reached out towards her, her breath caught in the back of her throat, he slowly brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear. His finger brushed against cheek making her skin tingle. His hand stopped at her neck and he leaned in. Rowan's eyes closed, she felt his warm lips on her cheek, they lingered there for a few seconds before he moved away. Rowan's eyes opened and before she could stop herself she wrapped her arms around his neck and her lips crashed into his.

**I'm not sure if this is good or not, I'm soooo tired. I am literally half asleep right now. I just really needed to write something. Hope you enjoyed though. I'm off to sleep now. :/zzzzz**


	4. Another Kiss

**I'm back again! I'm sorry for the wait, I actually started this as soon as I finished the last chapter I just never got around to finishing it. Sorry and enjoy :D**

Tanya couldn't believe how silly she was being. She wasn't this kind of girl. She didn't fall head over heels for a guy. Especially a guy like Fabian. Tanya had had a boyfriend before but it wasn't anything serious. But the idea of liking Fabian more than a friend scared her. She had known Fabian since before she could remember and she never expected him to make her feel the way he did now. Being around him made her feel so self-conscious, she never wanted Fabian to make her feel that why. She hated him for it.

She'd been so cold and icy towards almost everyone in Elvesdon Manor just because of one irritating boy. But that was the thing, Fabian wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man.

She hadn't been able to move since the incident with Fabian earlier. She just leaned against the wall lost in her own thoughts. Suddenly she was startled out of her thoughts by a cold hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Rowan standing there, obviously she had just said something but Tanya hadn't been listening.

"What?" She blurted out.

"I asked if you were okay. You look like you're in a world of your own." Rowan repeated.

Tanya was far from okay but she wasn't prepared to share her feelings with Rowan so just muttered a quick, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Before walking passed Rowan towards her bedroom. She slammed her door behind her. She slammed her fists against the hard wood as tears fell down her cheeks. She sunk to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. Tears fell from eyes and gross sobs escaped her lips. She hated being a hormonal teenager. _Why does he do this to me?_ she thought to herself. It was Fabian for goodness sake! The annoying boy with the infuriating smirk and habit of calling adults by their first names. She couldn't feel this way for him. _And I can't believe how horrible I was to Rowan earlier, _Tanya banged her head against the door with frustration._  
_

While she was sitting there on the floor she heard a few knocks at her door.

"Go away!"She yelled through the tears.

"Tanya, I'm not going anywhere. You're upset and I really think you should let me in." It was Fabian. Tanya couldn't be bothered ignoring him it would just make everything more uncomfortable. She slowly got to her feet, wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door.

"Yeah," Tanya choked, looking up to meet Fabian's blue ayes. He said nothing and just wrapped his long arms around her. Tanya held onto the fabric of his soft cotton t shirt and buried her head into the crook of his neck. He held her close to him and just let her cry. She felt safe.

After Fabian leaned out of the embrace he held onto her hands still. Tanya looked at the floor with burning cheeks.

"I have no idea why you're upset, I'm just going to assume it's a girl thing. But I'm really sorry about earlier. And you're right. Fairies are nothing like vampires. They don't sparkle." Fabian smiled.

Tanya chuckled, "How do you know exactly how to make me feel better?"

"It's because I'm just so amazing." He laughed. The it when awkwardly silent when they both realized their hands were still entwined. But neither made a move to letting go. Fabian played with her fingers with his while they both looked down and watched, without a word.

The silence seemed to last forever. Neither of them looked up during the time, they just stood there. Fabian didn't know what he was doing when he let go of one of Tanya's hand and moved his own hand to wrest on her soft cheek. He tilted her head to look up at him. He slowly leaned in, their lips were inches away from each-others. Fabian couldn't believe she hadn't backed away yet. His lips brushed against hers, he tasted salt on lips from the tears. His lips only touched hers for few seconds before he pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Tanya, I re-" But Fabian able to finish his sentence because Tanya's mouth was firmly pressed against his lips. His hand were behind her neck in seconds. Tanya was holding onto his t shirt again this time with a fierce grip, not planning to let go anytime soon. It long kiss filled with passion and lust. Their mouths moved together fast, lustful movements.

When they finally came up for air their breathing was heavy, gulping in much-needed air. They stood and just looked at each-other, not uttering a single word. Until Tanya took a step back from Fabian.

"Let's pretend this never happened." She said glaring at him. Fabian nodded in a agreement before backing out the her door and slamming it behind him.

Tanya fell back onto her bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Why had she done that?

**Well this turned out different then what I originally attended. I wanted to leave it with some awkwardness between Tanya and Fabian and this the only idea I had. I really hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
